Skylar
Skylar is a typical laid-back school girl who enjoys the thrill of adventure. She tags along with Jellybean and Carter and joins roblox squad. Background Not much has happened in Skylar's life that doesn't go away from "Average". She likes her average life even despite of that. Sky goes to school and has decent grades and friends. One day while hanging out with jellybean, she met Carter, Fiddle and Brandon who told her about roblox squad. At first she declined, she liked her life as if was already and didn't want to join some stupid team like that as she'd rather continue her school life. Her motive to join was Brandon's promise to teach her magic - she'd heard about it before and it caught her interest, despite that she'd never really tried it out, mostly for patience, making her think she'd have mastered it in a way quicker time than it actually takes. In the end, she ends up joining for her own selfish reasons. Skylar just wants to learn magic to be a "baddie" or impress people, to her own surprise she ends up finding herself being on the good guys' sides. Not particularly a BIG baddie, just silly pranks and stuff that in a minimum only hurts people, her reasoning stays way out of purposefully hurting people constantly, taking over the world, getting revenge, or something generic like that. Despite all of that she ends up staying in it, mostly because now that she's made bonds with the people there she can't bring herself to quit, having the people she trusts the most be part of the group, and although it takes a while, comes to term with the fact she'll have to make sacrifices and hurt others if she'd want to continue. Personality Skylar is an extreme extrovert who hates being lonely. She is also very petty and sensitive, and she always keeps grudges on people. She also acts colds to people that she barely knows, but over time she starts to accept people. She starts off very selfish in her reasons, joining the group for a selfish motive, befriending people for her own reasons, but eventually her manipulative/selfish reasonings fade away for the most part and she begins to open up. Skylar shows to feel very down and angry once Fiddle brings up how much her old self lied and tried to pull strings. The member she always stays close to is Jellybean, being her best friend, to who she trusts everything with. Jelly's the member Skylar has trust in the most, though she does go on to mock Jellybean, who is sometimes too shy to do a lot of things since she IS the introverted one. Skylar likes to give Jellybean a starting push whenever it comes to some situations, sometimes with a bad result. Skylar sometimes comes off as selfish and too egotistical, she's not exactly a narcissist (although joking about being one sometimes) considering that if she's insulted she gets upset quite easily, yet in situations she trusts herself more than other people to do jobs she clearly can't do, having a huge confidence yet even bigger naiveness. Blocking out people's points of views is something she does sometimes, putting her view and what SHE would do a lot more than other's. "Well I'' think-", "but ''I", "Well I would-", sometimes her constant blocking of them can get people pretty annoyed, as arguing with her is almost impossible. Appearance Skylar is very short, only being 5'3. Shes also very light. She has long and puffy hair, and wears goggles. Abilities & Powers Abilities Enhanced Strength: Although she prefers to keep her distance in a fight, her punches and very strong. Mastery of using a Flamethrower: Skylar uses a Flamethrower for combat. It has near infinite fire and she knows how to use it in creative ways. She also has a safety mode on it, and knows how to use it decently in close combat. Powers Psychokinetic: Skylar has the power to control flames, however she has no experience in doing so. She can only manipulate flames that other started or flames from her flamethrower. She can make the flames bigger and hotter or she can make the flames go away. Weaknesses Pressure: Under serious conditions, or a worsened mood, Skylar performs worst then usual. She’s naive and neglectful, she denies everything she doesn’t believe. Category:Character